


Moments in Time

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, they had once been best friends but as Nico confessed to the media, it was not the case anymore. How did they end up like this? They used to have something good, when did things start to go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost In Thought

Lewis had sought the warmth of the Caribbean sun, wanting to feel the sand between his toes and the refreshing breeze blowing through his hair. He had travelled on holiday, desperate to escape the drama and stress being on track brought. But now, slouched in a wooden deck chair, his thumb moving expertly over his phone screen, it was the only thing on his mind. 

Had his phone not been buzzing constantly with notifications, Lewis wouldn’t have found the need to glance at the screen, to see the thing that turned his smile into a frown. Clicking on the link provided by many, Lewis was taken to an article, an interview with the one man he had been trying desperately to forget. Nico Rosberg. With a heavy sigh, Lewis began reading the words spoken by his teammate.

“I have huge respect for him but, well, we’re not best friends at the moment.” 

The sentences in the interview were perfectly constructed. Each word deliberated over, chosen carefully for the impact it would create. It was clear that this wasn’t a spontaneous statement but rather one that Nico had been considering for a while now.

Lewis sighed, resting his phone against his bare chest, a cool contrast to the sweat dampened skin. He ran his hand through his curls as he became lost in his own thoughts. It was always the way. No matter where he was, what he was doing, he could never forget the blonde hair, the blue eyes and the German accent he had become so familiar with. It hadn’t always been arguments and fighting. There used to be tender moments shared between the couple: whispered words, caring caresses and kind kisses. It had once been more than beating the other, it had once been them sharing celebrations and comforting losses. Growing up, they had once been best friends but as Nico confessed to the media, it was not the case anymore. What happened to them? How did they end up like this? They used to have something good, when did things start to go wrong?


	2. The Newcomer

Instantly, Lewis had been drawn to the newcomer. He was intrigued by the cheeky grin and the wild blonde hair standing upright, messed by the removal of his helmet. There was a look of pride in his blue eyes, excitement on his face as he looked around the go karting track, seeking out his father. He had walked with such purpose and intent that Lewis couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered on the long legs and curved backside. Lewis watched the way he extended his arms, wrapping them around his father’s body, receiving a pat on the back in return. He recognised the father, the face familiar to his mind. He knew it was Keke Rosberg, a retired Formula 1 driver, an almost idol to Lewis. Why had he never seen the younger? Where had he been? He clearly had talent, coming into the race and winning it straight away. Lewis looked on at the two with a combination of awe and lust. Awe for the ex-driver, aspiring to reach the same standards and lust for the younger, an instant attraction drawing Lewis in. 

A warm, embarrassed blush crept over Lewis’ cheeks as he realised the blonde had left his father’s embrace and was now quickly approaching him. He felt his skin dampen with nerves, his palm warm and clammy. Quickly, he rubbed it against his overalls, wiping away the moisture before extending towards the blonde. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice before speaking,

“Nice race out there, man.” 

The blonde clasped his hand around Lewis’, offering a strong and firm handshake. His skin was smooth, a contrast to Lewis’ calloused fingers, “Not too bad yourself.” He answered, smiling at Lewis, “I’m Nico by the way.” Nico. It suited the blonde. There was a slight accent in Nico’s voice that took Lewis a moment to identify before he realised it was German, soft and melodic to Lewis’ ears.

Lewis was slow to respond, stumbling over his words as he tried to push the thoughts to the back of his head, “I’m Lewis, nice to meet you.”

“And you, I hope to see in future races.”

Lewis smiled, “Only I’m going to beat you.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure.” Nico answered, cool and confident. The conversation ended there, the two drivers being hurried over to the small podium at the side of the track. The celebrations were small, nothing like the champagne and cheering that he’d seen at F1 races on T.V but they were each awarded a small trophy, one made of metal that was cool beneath Lewis’ fingers. As he lifted it above his head, Lewis managed to expel all thoughts of the blonde, focusing instead on new found desire to win the next race. He no longer felt so disappointed in himself at not succeeding, not after being the recipient of the blonde man’s smiles.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. It wasn’t until he arrived home, the scent of sweat still clinging to his skin that the blonde hair and piercing blue eyes filled his mind. It was after dinner, Lewis was in bed, the trophy displayed atop his shelf, as he awaited the much needed desire for sleep that his body so desperately craved. But as his head rested against the soft pillow, he was unable to slip into consciousness, his mind filling instead with images of the blonde, recalling the way the corners of his eyes had lit up as he smiled, the sweet sound of his voice and the way Lewis couldn’t take his eyes away. There was something captivating about the other racer, something that left Lewis wanting to know more. He didn’t believe in something as trivial as love at first sight but he definitely felt something towards the German, he just didn’t know what. 

Lewis couldn’t wait for the next race.


	3. A New Friendship

Lewis couldn’t wait. His leg bounced with anticipation. His heart raced with excitement. It was here. It was finally race day.

For the last seven days, Lewis had desperately longed to be sitting behind the steering wheel once again, his mind focused on nothing but winning the race, to smell the rubber of his tires and to listen to the karts running across the track. But most of all, he couldn’t wait to race against the blonde again. Lewis had spent the week preoccupied with thoughts of Nico Rosberg, unable to get him out of his mind. As Lewis showered, he wondered what was beneath the overalls that clung so tightly to Nico’s body. As Lewis ate, he wondered what Nico’s favourite food was, whether he would enjoy mashed potatoes that had his taste buds salivating. As Lewis sat behind his desk in class, he wondered what Nico was like at school, was he popular or more quiet and reserved like Lewis? He didn’t know much about the blonde but he hoped that would quickly change.

Donned in his race overalls, Lewis’ hand travelled over the blue metal of his go kart, tracing the number 44 that had been painted across the front. It was his lucky number, one that he had started racing under and would continue to do so. He was just about to place the matching helmet over his eyes when he felt a hand clutch at his shoulder, warm against his skin. Lewis turned, expecting to see his father or a friend but was surprised to be met with the same blonde hair and blue eyes he had dreaming about,

“Hey, I was hoping I’d see you again this week.” Nico said, directing his smile at Lewis.

Lewis ducked his head, feeling a blush warm his cheeks, “Y-You were?” He asked unexpectedly, surprised that Nico would be so keen to see him again.

“Yeah.” Nico nodded before continuing, “I wanted to wish you luck today and see if you were around later?”

“Later?” Lewis repeated, feeling slightly stupid.

“After the race, I thought maybe we could hang out? Play some video games or something?” Nico asked, his voice shaking slightly, nerves evident.

A slow smile spread over Lewis’ face, pulling the corners of his mouth upwards, “That sounds great, I’ll have to check with my Dad but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Suddenly, Lewis couldn’t wait for the race to be over...

\----  
The race had finished, track overalls replaced by hoodies and jeans, helmets swapped for hats and karts swapped for cars. For the second week in a row, Lewis had lifted the silver trophy high above his head, smiling at the blonde beside him. He thought for a moment it would be him standing in the middle of the podium, having led the series of karts for the majority of the race. But after endless defending, Nico had snuck around the side of him to claim the win for himself. There was no disappointment, no resentment directed towards him. Lewis was genuinely happy for Nico, it had been a good maneuver after all. And now, after having confirmed with his father, Lewis was going to celebrate the win with his new friend.

“Congratulations man.” Lewis called out as he walked towards the blonde, a bounce in his step, “You were great today, must run in the family.” Lewis twitched his head to the side, gesturing towards where Nico’s father was standing, a proud smile on his face.

Following his gaze, Nico’s nose wrinkled in annoyance, a crease forming between his eyebrows, “I wish people would stop saying that.” He said honestly, “I don’t want to be compared to him, I want people to see me for who I am, not for my name.”

Lewis’ eyes widened slightly, surprised at Nico’s words, “I’m sorry man, I didn’t realise.” He apologised, “But I did think you were pretty spectacular today, you should be proud.”

Nico smiled gratefully, “Thank you, it was difficult to overtake you, you put up quite a fight.”

Lewis smirked, “I wasn’t going to make your win easy, was I?” He slipped a hand around Nico’s wrist, the thick hoodie bundled around his thin frame soft against his skin. “Now come on then,” Lewis tugged gently, pulling Nico towards his father and the waiting Land Rover, “I hope you have Fifa.”


	4. The Feel of Winning

Approaching Nico’s father, Lewis had suddenly been overwhelmed with nerves. This was a retired Formula 1 driver, someone who had achieved everything Lewis longed for. He had raced with the best cars, teamed with the best people and now he was standing before Lewis. His brown hair was speckled with grey, aging evident since his driving days, making him appear full of wisdom and knowledge. He was dressed in a smart buttoned shirt and creaseless trousers. Lewis licked his lips, finding all moisture had left his mouth before extending his hand out to the older man, “It’s an honour to meet you Mr. Rosberg, I’m Lewis.” His voice sound strange to his ears, higher in pitch than usual.

“Please call me Keke. I’ve heard a lot about you Lewis, apparently you made quite the first impression on our Nico, he hasn’t been able to stop talking about seeing you again this week.” Keke’s voice was unlike Nico’s, the soft hint of German not audible, instead a strong Finnish accent could be heard.

Lewis chuckled awkwardly, his body tense at being in the presence of an idol. He turned to look at Nico, noting the red now speckling his cheeks and the way his gaze had fallen to the floor, “Dad…” Nico whined, “Stop being so embarrassing.” 

Keke’s hand rested momentarily on Nico’s shoulder, “I’m sorry son, well done to you both today.” He said before opening the driver’s door and climbing behind the wheel. Nico and Lewis followed, taking the two seats side by side in the back. The drive was quick and quiet, both boys sharing hushed conversation between them where Nico revealed information about his childhood home and family and Lewis sharing details about his complicated life with his divorced parents and half siblings. The two of them clearly lived very different lives. 

 

As the car crunched across the gravel pathway that led up to a vast house, Lewis knew this was the case. Having been used to a smallish house with too few bedrooms, Lewis looked on with awe. He spotted the immaculate front garden, pretty coloured flowers lining the walls that had huge glass windows letting natural light into the house, the three vertical windows indicated three different floors. It was amazing. With his mouth open slightly, Lewis turned to look at Nico, “Wow.” He whispered breathlessly.

“It’s just a house...” Nico mumbled, embarrassed for the second time that day.

When the car came to a stop, Lewis opened his car door, following slightly behind the two Rosberg’s, his head tilted upwards as he absorbed the luxury of the building, impressed by the beautiful architecture alone. It was no surprise to Lewis that the inside of the building was just as wonderful. The plush carpets were soft beneath his feet, the cream coloured wallpaper matched the furnishings perfectly and the walls were lined with photographs, ones in black and white that showed a youthful Keke and ones more current that Lewis could recognise the piercing blue eyes and cheerful smile, the mess of blonde hair still standing in all directions. Lewis gazed at each photograph, smiling to himself at a child Nico dressed in shorts, a matching hat pulled onto his little head. The next showed a rosy cheeked Nico, smiling a toothy grin and dressed in what Lewis assumed was school uniform. He moved onto a young child, grinning proudly as he sat behind the wheel of his first ever kart. Lewis turned to look at Nico who had been watching,

“How old were you when you started racing?” He asked curiously, the boy in the photograph couldn’t have been very old.

“About six I think, my Dad brought me my first kart.”

Lewis nodded, it had been the same story for him at the same age, “How come I’ve never seen you before?” For the last nine years Lewis had been driving karts at various tracks across the country but never before had he seen the German boy, he would remember if he had. Nico wasn’t someone he would forget quickly.

“We used to live in Germany, that’s where I was born but we moved here not that long ago.”

Before Lewis could reply, he was met with an unfamiliar voice as the sound of footsteps neared them, “You must be Lewis darling, I’m so pleased Nico has made a friend racing.” Lewis turned to look at the source of the voice, finding a glamorous woman dressed in a long, floaty dress, her hair perfectly coiffed in a half-up, half-down style. She stepped forwards, wrapped her long arms around Lewis’ body.

“Mum…” Nico moaned, looking at Lewis apologetically, “He’s only just got in the house, leave him alone. I’m gonna show him my room.” He turned and headed for the stairs before waiting for Lewis to follow. Somewhat cautiously, Lewis stepped up the stairs and after Nico, almost afraid to touch anything in fear of breaking it or leaving a mark. Nico opened the door to reveal a blue bedroom, posters and trophies lining the walls. Nico slung the bag containing his overalls and helmet to the floor before sitting down on his mattress. Lewis hesitated before sitting next to him. 

“Sorry about my parents, I think they’re a bit excited I invited someone over.” Nico mumbled, an apologetic tone to his voice again.

Lewis shook his head, “They seem nice, I like them.”

There was a moment of silence, neither boy quite sure of how to continue the short conversation. Lewis’ eyes scanned the room, observing the memorabilia scattered around, the model cars and photographs among many other things before his eyes settled on a newspaper clipping framed with gold metal. It was a picture of Keke, the championship trophy held high above his head. Lewis turned to Nico before speaking softly, “Do you think we’ll ever be good enough to win the championship?”

Nico followed Lewis gaze before chuckling softly, “Yes.” He said confidently, “It won’t be long before we’ll be driving the cars and fighting for the proper wins.”

Lewis smiled, “I wonder what it’ll feel like to win.” Nico’s eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin with every blink, his chest moved upwards with every inward breath, little noises escaped from between his lips. Nico’s tongue slipped between his parted lips, wetting the dry skin before disappearing again. The corners of his mouth were turned upwards into a happy smile. Lewis leant forwards, closing the small gap between the two. He stopped, their foreheads barely touching, Nico’s breath warm against his cheek. Lewis whispered quietly, “I bet it’ll feel like this…” He pressed his lips against Nico’s, capturing them in a gentle kiss.

Later, when both boys were called for dinner, their lips were red and swollen, their hair messier than usual, their clothes crumpled. They shared secret smiles across the table, Lewis’ foot rubbing against Nico’s leg. 

At this point in their lives, they were happy. They were friends, friends who were heading towards something new and exciting...


End file.
